YuGiOh: Seven Books of Magic
by sasaMarik
Summary: Yugi learns of Seven legendary Books, and must find away to stop all the evil forces that want them.
1. Arrival of New Evil

Previously, Kaiba through a Duel Monster Tournament called Battle  
City. But this unleashed the Rare Hunters, a group of bandits that  
collect rare cards. They were lead by a man named Marik Ishtar. He has  
a evil plan to collect three rare cards called the Egyptian God cards.  
But he also requires Yugi's Millennium Puzzle to gain his power. The  
Pharaoh's Power. With the help of his Millennium Rod he gained two of  
them, but his sister Isizu gave the last one to Seto Kaiba. In the  
Finals Yugi defeats both Kaiba and Marik and claims their Egyptian God  
cards giving him all three. Now it is time for what happens next...............  
  
YU-GI-OH!  
  
5000 years ago, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible  
power, but these shadow games erupted into a war the threatened the  
entire world, until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the Magic  
away, imprisoning within it were Seven millennium items. Now 5000  
years latter A boy named Yugi has unlocked The secret of the  
Millennium Puzzle, for designee has Chosen him To defend The world  
from the return of the shadow games, just like the brave pharaoh, 5000  
years ago.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
SEVEN BOOKS OF MAGIC  
Part One- Domino 2.0  
  
CHAPTER ONE- NEW ARRIVAL Of EVIL  
"Check This out Yugi! I sacrifice my Axe raider (1700/1150) to summon The Legendary Fishermen (1850/1600)" Joey yelled as he plays a card at the Dueling mat on the desk.  
"It might be powerful Joey, but not after I use My Spellbinding Circle Trap Card!" Said Yugi as he flips Over a face Down Card! The Two had been playing Duel monsters All Day, Yugi had Beat Joey eight times, while Joey hadn't won one game yet today. He Never Has beaten Yugi. They were being watched by many students at their school. They all knew How Yugi had won Both Battle City and Duelist Kingdom Tournaments, but they always try to defeat his deck. Now It Was Joey dueling against Yugi. And Joey Just ended His turn. "Joey you made one mistake last turn, and that was when You sacrificed your Monster! If you would have summoned any monster with more then 1600 Attack points you would have won!"  
"WHAT!" Joey yelled as he looked at his hand seeing his 7 Color Fish (1800/800) "I always lose!"  
"Well that's what happens sometimes Joey. Now watch me win!" Yugi told Joey. He picked up a card in his hand and put it on the table top. "Brain Control, It allows me to control one of Your monsters for a turn, and since you only have one monster on the field, I will control Legendary Fishermen!" Joey handed Yugi his Monster card. Yugi put it on his field. "Now I will sacrifice Your Monster for My Summoned Skull (2500/1200), and when I attack it reduces Your Life points down to zero!" Joey slammed his elbows on the desk.  
"Why do I always have to lose!" He said as he picked up all his cards and then turned around to see the whole class saw him lose to Yugi again. "Losing can hurt!" He walked over to his desk and waited for the Téacher to get back. All the other student did too as the Téacher walked into the room and put his books on his desk.  
"Attention everyone, We have a new Student Today!" The Téacher said loudly. "His name is John, he has just moved here from Chicago" A short kid walked into the room. He was holding a backpack and was wearing glasses. "tell us a little about yourself John" "Hi everyone, My Name is John, I am here from Illinois and I like to play games like Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice monsters-"He was interrupted By Duke Devilin.  
"Well I am glad to hear you like Dungeon Dice Monsters, You do know who invented the game don't You? It was me!" John looked at him as if he was faking it. "I really did, My name is Duke Devilin, I specialize in Dice and invented this Game....DUNGEON DICE MONSTERS"  
"Your lying, I don't believe You......whatever your name is." John replied. He looked across the Class room. He spotted Yugi. He had seen him from somewhere before, Then it came to him, He saw him when he was competing in Battle City. He was Dueling Seto Kaiba in the finals. He saw the duel on Domino Square TV. He knew Yugi had won as well. He knows the monsters Yugi possessed. "So you guys have any Questions For me" Joey Raised His hand and was pointed to by John.  
"So have you ever heard of a Duelist named Joey wheeler?" Joey asked while he was smiling.  
"No, I don't think I have" John answered  
"WHAT! I GOT SECOND PLACE IN DUELIST KINGDOM AND FOURTH PLACE IN BATTLE CITY! AND YOU NEVER HEARD OF ME!"  
"nope" John said.  
"ok Joey sit down, Does anyone else have a question" The Téacher asked. No one raised their hands. "Ok John Go take a seat. There is one open right by Tristan Taylor, Tristan Raise Your Hand" Tristan raised his hand and John walked over to The seat.  
'Hum....looks like Yugi Muto is smaller then he appears on TV" John thought as he walked Past Yugi. He sat down in the seat and pulled out a deck of Duel Monsters Cards. InsTéad of listening in class he looked at his deck of cards. 'there has to be a way I can Beat Yugi Muto. There has to be away' Soon it was time for lunch period. Everyone ran into the lunch room. Yugi and everyone sat together. But John sat there all by himself, but somehow he was able to hear everything Yugi and everyone said.  
"So Joey how do you like not being known?" Tristan asked Joey  
"TRISTAN! Don't even start!" Joey yelled back  
"Why shouldn't I" Tristan asked  
"You two should stop fighting. It is all you ever do!" Téa yelled at them. She reached down for her cookie, but It was gone. She looked next to her to see it on Joey's tray. "JOEY WHEELER!" She yelled at him She grabbed the cookie and smacked him in the face.  
"If You ask me I don't like this new kid, he keeps looking at Yugi as if he had evil Plans in store for him." Duke said "He reminds me of Marik Ishtar a little."  
"There is no Way He is like Marik" Yugi said. "Even if he is as Evil as Marik, He still doesn't he A Millenium Item, Like Marik Does."  
"I wouldn't put anything past that Guy yet, I think Duke is Right, He does look Evil somehow." Joey said. As he looked back at John to see Bakura was walking over to them. "look It Is Bakura"  
"I call any food he doesn't want!" Tristan yelled out quickly  
"You two will do anything for food" Téa said laughing. Bakura sat down next to Duke.  
"Hey guys, how you guys doing? Bakura Asked. He noticed Yugi was looking At the millenium Puzzle 'Yugi why are you looking at The millenium Puzzle."  
"I am just thinking, what if that John Guy is after My Millenium Puzzle?" Yugi said  
"Why would he do that Yugi" Bakura asked  
"We all think he is up to something! Just look at that evil look on his face!" Duke told Bakura while looking at John. He probably knows I invented Dungeon Dice monsters too!" Duke slammed the table. He was Mad. The table vibrated and knocked Joey's Pop over and the can rolled over too John's Table. "Sorry Joey, Want me to go get it?"  
"Yeah sure Duke, Good thing I hadn't opened it yet or you'd be BUYING me a new Pop" Joey joked and Duke got up and walked over to Get the pop. He picked it up but stopped. He saw something weird about John.  
"Hey dude You alright?" Duke asked, But John Was silent. "Answer me you loser!" He still was silent. Duke got angry then. "Come on John! I challenge you to a game Of Dungeon Dice monster Right After School at my Store! IF I WIN you'll be my slave for a week, if you win, I am your slave for a week!" DUKE yelled it in his ear. Still John Was Silent. "Be there, or I will come looking for you" Duke picked up Joey's Pop and went back over to his table. Duke Knew He couldn't trust this John guy. He knew he was somehow after Yugi. He wondered why he didn't answer too.  
"So what he do to you Duke?" Tristan asked.  
"That loser wouldn't answer anything!" Duke said "So now me and him are going to be going at it in a Game Of Dungeon Dice monsters Right after school!" Duke opened up his gym bag and took out a box. Inside it held one of every die in Dungeon Dice monsters.  
"Duke are you sure about this? Yugi asked  
"I have too, If not he'll think I am a joke." Duke said  
"Well I am going to go play some Basket ball in the gym you guys want to come?" Tristan asked He left and Joey, Téa, Bakura, and Yugi followed him. Duke decided to stay and work on perfecting the ultimate dice pool. He needed a strategy that wouldn't go easy on anyone. Even an amateur. He needed the ultimate 15 dice. Every time he looked up at John, He hadn't moved. He was still in the same position he was since noticed Bakura was coming over. A Téacher walked over to Duke.  
"Mr. Devilin, I hear you have been causing trouble with new students." The Téacher said to Duke. Duke looked up at the Téacher.  
"Not trouble sir, I was just asking him if he was ok and he wouldn't answer so I got bad him, so I am going to play him in a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters after school"  
"Mr. Devilin, I am glad you like to play games, but being the creator of a game doesn't make you have challenge everyone to the game." The Téacher said with a mad look on his face. Duke shut his Box Of dice. And looked at John. He saw He was gone!  
"Sorry but I have to go, my friends need me to play Basketball with them." Duke said putting all his stuff away.  
"Not So fast Devilin, I believe you will need to be in my office after school, for detention!" The Téacher said, "And Be there or else I'll Come looking for you!" Duke ran out of the cafeteria.  
'I know John somehow did something to him. Somehow he is able to do that I know it. This guy is very dangerous, I must warn Yugi and The others' He ran down the hallway, but was stopped by the Principal.  
"Stop right there Duke Devilin! You have a detention for running in the halls now! HA HA HA HA!" The Principal yelled  
"NO I WON'T accept you detention you Idiot!" Duke Yelled! "But I hope you will accept this!" He pulled a dice out of his pocket and threw it right at the principle's Head! It knocked him to the ground. "That is what I think of Your powers John! My dice will destroy them!" Duke entered the Gym.  
"Hey duke Over here!" It was Joey. He was Waving at Duke.  
"coming!" Duke yelled as he ran over to them. Duke arrived at the area where they were all playing Basket ball. "Guy we have a problem!"  
"I Know I am losing To Tristan, Duke Your on my Téam!" Joey said.  
"Well I guess I am better then you at Basketball Joey!" Tristan remarked!  
"What is the problem Duke?" Yugi asked.  
"I think this New kid has some sort of Magic and it is allowing him to turn the Téachers against us." Duke said quietly.  
"oh my, why would he do something like that, and how would he?" Bakura asked.  
"That is what I want to know" Duke said as he looked behind him to see a nether Téacher. "What Do You freaky mind-slaves want with me now?"  
"YOU NEED TO GO AND CLEAN THE FLOOR AFTER SCHOOL TODAY" The Téacher said. But Duke reached in his pocket and grabbed a few dice. "Muto, Wheeler, Taylor, Ryou You four can help him out as well. If not you will be suspended." Joey Got Angry.  
"AND WE HAVE TO do this Because!" Joey yelled  
"because what I say goes. Do I Make My self Clear?" The Téacher said. Joey began running up to him as he was going to fight him.  
"Joey Stop!" Yugi yelled  
"Why, He deserves it!" Joey said. "According to Duke these Téachers are being turned against us by that freaky John guy!"  
"I know, but I have a better idea!" Yugi said. The Millenium Puzzle Began to glow. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi and Yami's Spirits Merged into one, 'Yami lets do it' 'Right Yugi' Yami looked up at the Téacher. "So you have been tuned against us by John haven't You?" Yugi looked right into his eyes as the Eye f Anubis glowed on his forehead. Now most of the students were surrounded around Yami and The Téacher.  
"No, I am just doing my Job, I am in charge of making sure people don't hurt or pick on new students and others. And You five have. Your little Friend Miss Gardner has as well, But She is lucky she isn't here." The Téacher said.  
"hum, what if I told You I wasn't Yugi Muto" Yami said.  
"I would Laugh" The Téacher responded  
"Well I am not Yugi Muto, I am someone else all together, by the Magic Of Our Millenium Item, Two minds inhabit this body!" Yami yelled. "Now I come play a game with me now and You will learn more about how You are under some kind of spell, Which I know you are!" The Millenium Puzzle Began to glow brighter! "We will play in a Shadow Game!" 


	2. Escape Plans

CHAPTER TWO: Escape plans The Téacher looked at Yami mysteriously. "you actually want me to believe that You are not Yugi Muto!" He yelled at Yami. Then the sound of a voice from the crowd was heard.  
"He isn't Yugi at all!" It was Téa. "He is An ancient Pharaoh, from Egypt"  
"HA HA! Please Gardner, don't make me laugh! Him a Pharaoh? I have heard more pathetic things that are real, like flying chickens and ghosts! But Yugi A Pharaoh!" The Téacher said.  
"Maybe after this you'll believe me." Yami said. The millenium Puzzle glowed and darkness surrounded Yugi and the Téacher separating them from both his friends and the others. From outside it looked like a giant thunder storm. From inside it was a nightmare. "Hum now You'll face me in a Shadow Game where you're Soul is on the line. If I win, Your soul will be trapped here forever, if You win Me and my friends will do your little Chores."  
"Where, Where are We?" The Téacher yelled as he looked around where he was.  
"We are in The Shadow Realm. This is a terrible place to be, but I must warn you, you will be here forever!" Yami answered. "Now we will play a game." He pulled out his Duel Monsters Deck.  
"You expect me to play a game of Duel monsters? I don't even know the rules!" The Téacher yelled at Yami!  
"Who said we were playing Duel monsters!" Yami said as he removed all he magic and Trap cards from his deck. And the Shuffled it. "we will play a game of War, only using the Attack Power Of My Duel Monsters Deck."  
"ERR!" He looked at Yami. "But that game lasts forever!"  
"Not always, we are playing by different rules!" Yami places the deck of cards face down between them and begin shuffling the cards to each other. "there will only be one Round of this game. Who ever wins the most Battles wins! We each have been given ten cards! NOW IT IS TIME TO DUEL!"  
"I put out this card! The feral Imp (1300/1400)" The Téacher said as he drew a card and reveled it. Yami drew his card, looked at it and put it face up.  
"I play winged dragon Guardian Of the fortress #1 (1400/1200)" Yami yelled. Just then the two monsters appeared. And attacked one another. The dragon won!  
"What just happened! Those monsters came to life! WHAT HAPPENED!" The Téacher asked Yugi as He put the two cards in his graveyard.  
"We are in The shadow realm. And here the Monsters are as real as you an d me, just like they were in ancient times." Yami responded. Both players drew a card and Reveled Them.  
"I summon Beaver Warrior!" The Téacher yelled as the Beaver appeared!  
"And I have drawn the Koumori Dragon!" Yami said as his monster appeared and destroyed the Beaver! "You see You can not even Try to defeat me!" Yami drew his next card and played it. "I summon Horn Imp!" Yugi's monster appeared in front of him and looked threatening to the Téacher.  
"I reveal my Monster! Kuriboh!" The Téacher yelled! "What you fixed the cards we got didn't you All my Monsters are weak while yours are powerful!" The Téacher yelled as he looked at the Kuriboh get destroyed by The Imp.  
"Then if it would please you use my deck, while I will use those cards you have been given!" Yami suggested.  
"fine then!" he handed Yami his pile of six cards, while Yami did the same. "Now watch me win! I summon Summoned Skull!" He looked as the powerful monster appeared on the field.  
"I summon the Mighty Curse Of dragon!" Yami said as he watched his monster get destroyed by Summoned Skull. The Téacher put the two monster cards in his graveyard  
"I told you fixed our cards! Now watch as You'll be cleaning all the floors of Domino High!" The Téacher yelled with excitement. "Now check out this monster! The Beast Of Gilfer!" The mighty Beast of Gilfer appeared on the field!  
"I never cheat now I will trust in the Heart Of the cards and draw a new monster! That will banish you to the shadow Realm!" He drew his card it was the all powerful Buster Bladder! The Mighty Warrior appeared and smashed the Beast Of Gilfer!  
"What My monster was destroyed!" He began to realize that it was just by trust Yami was winning! "go Black Luster Soldier! NOW LETS SEE YOU BEAT THIS YAMI!" The mighty monster appeared. "now beat a power of 3000!"  
"watch this!" He drew a card! It was the unstable Slifer The sky Dragon! "This card is an Egyptian god, and now that I have four cards left, he too, has 4000 Attack points, able to destroy your Black Luster solider!" Slifer gave out a single blast that destroyed the Solider. "Now That is what Heart is all about!"  
"Shut up you freak!" He yelled at Yami. 'I must now win the rest of the rounds of this game, just to make it a draw. I have two cards, while He has ten cards in his graveyard. I need to win all eight of the remaining cards to make it a draw, or I'll lose this game, and my soul, while if Yugi wins won more time He'll win the game!'  
"I summon my Alpha The magnet warrior!" Yami said as his magnet appeared!  
"And I summon my Celtic Guardian!" The Téacher said! "and you know what happens when two monsters have equal power don't you!"  
"Yes I do. We will have to draw one card and place it face down, and then draw another card and play it face up, the face up card will determine the winner of this War." Yami placed one cards face down and reveled his monster as Gamma The Magnet warrior!  
"I think I won the round by summoning my Beta The Magnet Warrior! Now I win all six cards on the field!" He placed all six in the graveyard!  
"The last card in each of our decks will determine the end of the game. If I win this round, I win the entire Game, If You win, The Game will be a draw and we'll both return to the real world"  
"Then Lets Do it already!" The Téacher reveled his card to be Gaia The Fierce Knight! The Swordsmen appeared on top of the horse. "Beat my Knight Yugi!"  
"I Will I have fait that my next card will win me my Freedom your silly detention and will scare your friend John!" Yami yelled. Yami looked right into his eyes. "My last Card is the dark Magician!" The Dark Magician appeared and destroyed Gaia The Fierce knight! "I WIN!"  
"No it can't Be. I can't lose!" He looked at Yami. He looked Serious.  
"Because of the rules to the Shadow Game, You lose Your soul now! MIND CRUSH!!!!!!!" Yami swung his hand out at the Téacher trapping his soul in the shadow realm forever.  
"do you think it was right to seal someone's soul here in the Shadow Realm forever Yami? Yugi asked. Yami looked down at Yugi.  
"I somehow sensed him. He hasn't been put under a spell by John, Yugi." Yami told his friend. "He was being Paid to get us out of the way for something. John Is very rich, you can tell, and he is after something that he doesn't want us to know about."  
"I wish we brought the millenium Necklace to school today. We could have used it's Magic to try and tell us as much as possible about the future and what is going to be in store for us next." Yugi said. Then picked up all the cards on the floor and put them with the rest of his deck. "We should return back to school before something happens. Yami"  
"Right Yugi" Yami said. The Millenium Puzzle glowed as Yugi and Yami separated and Were returned to the high school. The Gym Was empty. 'it seems everyone has left Yugi'  
'I know, I wonder where they went.' Yugi said, as he looked at the clock seeing that Lunch and recess were over. "I got to get to class!" Yugi ran out into the hall only to be greeted by another Téacher. She was holding a pink card and a pen on a clipboard.  
"Opening strange things in school and being late for class, Mr. Muto?" The Téacher Asked. She then showed Yugi the Pink Card. It Had His Name on it. Yugi Muto. "You are being suspended, why, because I feel like having some fun! HA HA HA!"  
"Do you want to end up like the last Téacher I fought. He is gone from the world forever now. NEVER TO RETURN!" Yugi told her. "But he isn't dead, he has just lost his soul. It has been sealed in The Shadow Realm forever. Do I need to use My Millenium Puzzle Against You too?"  
"You think your threats scare me?" She asked Yugi. But meanwhile in one of the class rooms, Joey was being faced with trouble. The Téachers had been trying to get him worst then ever, and with out anything to shield himself with, he had to take the punishments.  
"Mr. Wheeler! I want you to SCRUB the floor with your own hair! DO it now or else you'll be suspended!" The Téacher told him as she held her Pointing stick in her hand. "I SAID NOW"  
"That's it! I have had it up to hear with you Téachers! You are out of your mind, Wash the floor with my hair. Who'd do that? You might, but me? I'd rather get Expelled!" Joey yelled at her. He turned to leave the class room when he thought of something. Yugi was last seen in the shadow Realm. And he decided to go check everything out in the Gym. But it wasn't long until he ran into Duke, Téa, Tristan and Bakura. They were all together.  
"Joey, the Téachers treating you bad too?" asked Téa.  
"Treating Bad? Bad isn't big enough a word! SHE WAS TRYING TO MAKE ME CLEAN THE FLOOR WITH MY HAIR!" Joey yelled.  
"well I can see you doing it, your hair does kind of look like a mop Joey!" Tristan joked!  
"What! YOU LITTLE!" Joey jumped to head towards Tristan and beat hi up, but Duke stop him.  
"We have no time to waste fighting Joey. We have to Find Yugi!" Duke said. They all ran for the gym, but to their surprise, The gym was completely empty. "it looks like Yugi has finished his shadow Game." Duke looked closely at the gym door on the other side. He saw a Téacher standing there. She looked mad. Duke then saw Yugi as well! "look it is Yugi over there! On the other side of the gym!" Duke opened the door and made a run for it!  
"Wait for us Duke!" Téa screamed at him, but he was running very fast. 'He really doesn't trust John does he.' Téa and the others ran after him.  
"look Yugi is being suspended by that Téacher!" Tristan pointed out  
"And he isn't stopping her ether.!" Téa said as she opened the gym door to see Yugi. Yugi turned around and saw her.  
"Téa, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked as he looked up at Téa.  
"We are here to help you!" She answered as The others came outside. The Téacher pulled out more pink cards and suspended them all. "Duke why are we letting her do this to us?" asked Bakura as he begins to feel funny as if something was going to happen. "because we will only get more hurt inside. We need to go outside I guess" Duke answered. Duke remembered what had happened earlier then. He had challenged John To a Game Of Dungeon Dice monsters After School. He then knew it would be when they'd find out the truth about John. The Téacher lead them to the door.  
"You all must leave now, Goodbye!" She told them as they left. 


	3. A Message Of Fate

CHAPTER 3- A Message Of Fait Everyone decided to head over to Yugi's house were they could plan what they'd do to stop the John guy. But the hardest part was that they still never saw John do anything, but they know it was him anyway. Yami sensed it while they were in the Shadow Realm. When they arrived the store was empty.  
  
"Grandpa, Grandpa? Where are you?" Yugi called. He noticed the Open sign was still out. "he must be up in the bathroom if the open sign is still out." Someone walked into the store, but they some how were producing a large amount of light making it impossible to see who it was at first.  
"REVEAL YOUR SELF YOU NUTCASE!" Joey yelled at him. The light was coming from his chest. He Was Wearing some robes and had A Millenium Item Around his neck. The Millenium key. It Was Shadi.  
'It is Shadi I wonder why he is here, he must have some information for me and Yami.' Yugi thought. Tristan and Duke looked at the man. They knew they had seen him before, up top the Battle Ship in Battle City Finals, The Two were fighting about Serenity, and flew off the top and were handing on to the side. When He appeared and saved their lives. But when Tristan turned to thank him, he was gone.  
"Who are you?" Tristan asked him as he got off the counter he was sitting on. Shadi walked forward towards Tristan.  
"My name Is Shadi, I am a Guardian Of the Millenium Items." Shadi replied.  
"Why'd You save me and Duke back during Battle City?"  
"Why should have I?"  
"Where'd you come from though" Asked Duke. As he sat up on the counter. And looked down in the display case of Duel Monster's Cards.  
"My Millenium Key allows me to go to places where there is a disturbance with THe Millenium Items. On The Battle Ship, five items were gathered before I arrived. Once I arrived all seven were there. So my presence was needed" Shadi said. "Any more Questions?" He looked at Tristan and Duke.  
"No, none from me. What abut You Tristan" Duke said as he looked at Tristan  
"Actually I do, What are you doing here?" Tristan said. He looked right up at Shadi.  
"I am here to talk to Yugi. I have known Yugi for quite sometime now. And Am here to warn what Destiny has inshore for him." Shadi said. Joey stood up.  
"But Yugi is the one with The Millenium Necklace, It allows him to see the future, not You." Joey said.  
"True but It can't tell him all. It can't tell him what the ancient scripture have in store for him." Shadi said. He noticed Yugi wasn't in the room anymore. Téa and Bakura weren't there ether. "where did Yugi Go?" Tristan pointed to the door that leads up stairs. "Very well" He walked over and opened the door. He walked up the stairs and entered Yugi's living room. He saw Bakura siting on the couch next to Téa. "Where is Yugi Muto" Téa pointed to Yugi's room. And Shadi walked onwards and entered Yugi's room. Yami sensed his entrance.  
"Shadi, Good to see you" Yami said. As He appeared as a ghostly figure next to Yugi. "How may I help you today?"  
"I am here to Warn you of the future." Shadi sat down on Yugi's Bed. "There is an evil force forming more powerful then the power of all seven Millenium Items. But not as strong as The Egyptian God cards" Yugi and Yami looked worried.  
"Is this evil lead by someone named John?" Yugi asked. As he puts on the Millenium necklace and sees when John was introduced to the class and when Duke got mad at him. "Shadi is his name John."  
"I can not tell you, for I a still not sure of it. I found out about this when the Scriptures around the Valley Of the kings were erased and only one was left that said BEWARE OF THE POWER OF OUR FORCES, FOR YOUR MILLENIUM ITEMS WILL CAN NOT STOP OUR MAGIC. This questioned me, but when I heard of your shadow game earlier today, it came to me this disturbance came from here in Domino city."  
"Today at school there was this new kid named John and he is weird. Duke said he was looking at Me And the Millenium Puzzle weird today, like he wanted to control it's power." Yugi told Shadi, then saw another vision by THe Millenium Necklace. It was when Yugi And Yami defeated Pegasus In Duelist kingdom. "Shadi do you think this has anything to do with when I defeated Pegasus?"  
"I don't Think it would, but somehow it just might." Shadi said. Just then A load explosion was heard from a distance. Yugi ran over to the window to see if he could see anything. All he saw was smoke from the other side of town. When Yugi turned around, Shadi had disappeared.  
"We may have more of a challenge then we thought Yugi" Yami said. And Yugi agreed. The two then went back downstairs to the game shop where Everyone else had went. Yugi then remembered that his grandpa wasn't there when they got there, and still wasn't there. He had seen all the rooms in the house, and he wasn't there.  
'I wonder where he could be.' Yugi thought as someone else walked into the shop. It was Rex Raptor The dino Duelist. He was holding his wallet in his hand. He looked at the people there. He was surprised to See Yugi and the others.  
"What are You doing here Rex?" Joey asked. As he wondered what he may want.  
"I am here to buy some cards for the new Duel Monsters Tournament being thrown here in Domino Town, I need new cards so I am not out after the first round like in Duelist kingdom and Battle City. I need to regain my Title I made in the regional Championships. So where is the owner of this store?"  
"New Tournament....." Joey said slowly. "how do I enter Rex?"  
"All you have to do is show up at Domino Square tomorrow at nine AM" Rex said "now where can I get some help around here."  
"oh my grandpa isn't here I guess, so I can help you." Yugi said opening the cash register.  
"Fine then Yugi, Give me a Box Of Labyrinth of Nightmare and a box of Magic Ruler." Rex said  
Yugi went over to the shelves an took the two boxes of cards off and put them in a bag and hit a few buttons on the Register. "That will be 170 Dollars." Yugi responded. 'I wonder if Rex really is gong to by this' Rex opened his wallet and laid two hundreds on the counter top. "Yugi opened the resister and gave him thirty dollars in change. "Please come again!" Rex turned and left.  
'I'll show those people who the real Duelist is after I win in this Tournament;' Rex thought as he left The Game Shop. Soon Joey brought up the tournament.  
"hey do you think we should enter this Tournament?" Joey asked  
"I am no matter what happens" Yugi said  
"I'll Enter too, I fell like a good Tournament after watching Battle City Finals" Duke responded  
"well you guys know I am entering right?' Joey asked  
"You are really Joey?" Tristan asked. "I thought you'd be in the rejected area."  
"Tristan!" Joey yelled as he punched him in the stomach. Yugi noticed the clock. It was three thirty. School had just ended.  
"Duke Don't you have a game to attend to at your shop?" Yugi asked  
"Yes, I is time to find out the truth about this John Guy!" Duke said. They all gathered their stuff and left the store, Yugi remembered to close the store too. They ran down the road, until they came to AREA that was blocked off by the police. It was right by the shop.  
"I am sorry, but an explosion has occurred and on one may pass this line." An officer said.  
"What happened?" Duke asked "what exploded?"  
"It was the Game shop over their, some one planted a bomb in there I guess and it was destroyed" The officer said. "the entire staff is believed to have died."  
"THAT STORE BELONGED TO ME!" Duke Yelled. "I am Duke Devilin, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters!" The officer looked at him, and could tell he wasn't lying. But meanwhile, up high in Domino sat the most richest person in Town, Seto Kaiba. Eating his dinner while using his laptop, he came across a Website for the New Tournament.  
' a Duel monsters Tournament here in Domino City' Kaiba though 'these idiots must have seen how great my Battle City tournament Was here in Domino.' Kaiba stood up and headed over to get his Duel Disk from on the shelf. "I am going to prove to Yugi who the Better Duelist is!" Kaiba yelled "No Matter what happens, My Deck and skills will not be defeated by Yugi Muto Ever again." Kaiba slips his deck into the Duel disk and walks out of the room. But Kaiba was ready for anything in this Tournament, While The others were all at Dukes Disaster site.  
"I don't know what I am going to do." Duke said while looking at his store.  
"Well We could try and win the million dollar prize in the Tournament and Build You a new store." Téa said  
"It still could never work. I would never be able to do it." Duke said. He looked out into the rubble to see his Dueling Arena was still in good condition. "Look there under the fallen roof."  
"It is part of an Arena" Tristan added Tristan ran into the mess from the building and saw it was all there, just a little dirty. "It is great, only a little dirty!"  
"It sure is strange that it wasn't destroyed isn't it" Bakura said, "I would have though something that big would crush into pieces" Tristan returned from the disaster.  
"well what are we gonna do with it?" Tristan asked  
"allow me to have It moved out of this spot and moved to a new position in my Garage at home." Duke said as he looked through all the garbage. "why did this happen. Who did this too my shop?" They heard someone walking up towards them. They turned around to see John.  
"Oh my what have we here?" He said as he looked right at them with an evil look. Tristan looked as if was ready to fight John.  
"Why you little!" Tristan said, but John looked unfazed as Tristan ran up towards John. "That is it, I am going to tech you a little lesion. Tristan jumped up and was about to hit John's chest with his foot, when suddenly Tristan froze in Mid-air.  
"And I'll Téach you a lesion not to mess with me." John said. He looked up at Tristan and grinned. "Now I'll show you why you shouldn't mess with me." His body began to glow and then he held up a card that looked familiar to Yugi and Joey. Glory Of The Kings Opposite Hand. It was a card they had used to qualify for Duelist kingdom finals and to claim the prize money. "Now I claim you soul for my Master's collection of Worthless Souls!" Tristan's body was sucked into the card and his face appeared on the card.  
"TRISTAN!" cried everyone as John laughed looking at his card.  
"Why I should Téach you a lesson!" Joey said  
"Joey Don't. He will do to you what he did to Tristan." Yugi said. Yugi turned to John. "Why are you doing this John. What did we do to you?"  
"It is by the orders of my Master!" John said. "He seeks the power of the millenium Items." John looked at Yugi's millenium Puzzle. "And your two items will do nicely for my Master's Collection, I challenge you to a Duel for them. Winner takes the Item."  
"I will accept only if you agree to free Tristan's soul if I win!" Yugi said  
"Sorry, but your friend's soul has been sent to my Masters quarters." John told Yugi "I no longer can free him"  
"But how are you able to take souls out of the bodies with out a Millenium Item in your control?" Yugi asked. John laughed when Yugi said that. He looked up at Bakura.  
"I'll Show You!" John said Bakura froze as he pulled his soul into a card as well. "You see it is all Magical powers from my master." He looked at Bakura. He was amazed to see Bakura was still there after his Soul was removed. Tristan's body had been sealed in a card, while Bakura's Body remained standing. "Did my spell fail?"  
"No I am sorry it didn't, but it has freed me!" Bakura said. The millenium Ring appeared on his shirt. "Marik may have banished me into the shadow Realm during Battle City, but if you remember Yugi to banished me into the mysterious Realm, and Millenium items can find their wanted masters, Even if they get a new master."  
"Another Millenium item!" John said with pleasure. "My master will like."  
"hum hum. You mortal, you deserve to be sent into the shadow Realm." Bakura said. The millenium ring began to glow as all it's pointers moved around. Soon the area around Yugi, Bakura and John grew into shadows and they entered the Shadow Realm. "If I win your soul will belong to me, while if you win you may have this." He pulled something out of his pocket. The millenium Eye. "My Millenium Eye" Yugi was shocked to see the eye again. He knew it had been stolen but didn't realize Bakura was the one who stole it.  
  
"Fine I accept your terms. But what game will we play?" John asked.  
"I heard in class today you have a passion for duel Monsters Card game. We will duel right here on the Dueling arena that has been left here that wasn't destroyed by the explosion." Bakura answered. The Dueling arena that was covered in trash and dust floated over to a flat area and was cleaned off as if it was new. "LETS DUEL!"  
"I'll make the first move." John said. "I Summon the Mystic Tomato (1400/1100) in Defense mode!" A Tomato with a face appeared on the hologram field. Only it was real since they were in the Shadow realm. "I End my turn."  
"Very well. I play Two Cards face down on the field." Bakura said. Two squares by Bakura began to glow yellow. "And next the Change Of heart card! It allows me to control your monster!" The Tomato was shifted on to Bakura's Side of the field. "Next I will sacrifice your tomato for my Earl Of Demise! (2000/500) And attack your life points directly!" The monster knocked John to the ground from the attack.  
'this isn't good. I have never dueled in the shadow Realm. These monsters seem as if they are real as me and him and he seems to be an expert Duelist and Shadow Game player." John thought. Bakura noticed he looked Worried as he watched his life points drop. Lp- Bakura- 4000/John- 2000  
"What do you think of my monster. Now it is your turn." Bakura said while smiling his evil smile. "fine then. I summon my Zombia the dark (2100/400) in attack mode!" john said as he threw his monster on the field. And it appeared in front of him.  
"So life like isn't it." Bakura said. "I am sure you understand in the shadow Realm the monsters are as real as we are. You must support your monsters with strength and your own power. If not you will fall into the shadow realm with out having to lose." Bakura said happily. This caught Yugi's attention.  
'it is just like when I dueled Pegasus in Duelist kingdom.' Yugi began to remember what had happened.  
{{"We must keep our mind shuffle strategy going. It is the only way we can beat Pegasus' Magic" Yugi tells Yami as they switch control. 'I must draw one more card, even if it is my last I draw it, even if I can't make it at least there will be one card Pegasus won't know about.' Yugi looked at the card. 'please let this card able to beat Pegasus' Yugi played the card face down on the field. Then he fell to the ground. He had fainted and lost his soul. Only if Yami could defeat Pegasus could he save Yugi's soul.}}  
  
'it is just like then. But I can't let Bakura stop forcing attacks on him after what he did to Tristan and Bakura. Not to mention Dukes Store and the Téachers at school.' Yugi thought. "Bakura we may have different opinions on things, but We both agree that this fool must be sent to the shadow realm. Sealed in here for ever!" Yugi yelled. The millenium Puzzle shined and glowed. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi and Yami's sprits were merged into one.  
"And that must happen now, or He'll gain The Millenium Eye!" Yami said. Bakura looked at Yami.  
"Yugi I will help you defeat him. But don't think this will be an every day thing, I seek power of the Millenium items and I will gain it." Bakura said holding the millenium ring's rope in his hand. "And I will get the power I Desire!" 


	4. Millennium Item Useless

CHAPTER FOUR- MILLENIUM ITEM USELESS  
  
Bakura and John look at each other with evil expressions on their faces. They both must win they think as they continued on the duel that is being played out. Life points- Bakura- 4000/ John- 2000  
"I will now Téach your Earl Of demise a little lesion in power! ZOMBIE ATTACK THE EARL OF DEMISE (2000/500)" John yelled. His monster jumped up and swung it's sword shattering the Earl into pieces. "Now who loses Life points?"  
Life points- Bakura- 3900/ John- 2000  
"A mere 100 points that I have lose is nothing to your life point total lose. And now that you attacked your monster's special ability says that it's Attack is decreased by 200 points! Making it at 1900!" Bakura said.  
"I see you know the cards very well, but the Millenium eye belongs to my Master. And will be no matter what!" John said with pleasure. "I now set three cards face down to end my turn."  
'This will be one tough Duel Yami. Do you think Bakura has the power to defeat john?' Yugi asked Yami.  
'I am not sure. I have never seen John Duel before. He does look rather shocked to know the monsters are real.' Yami answered. Outside things were different. Téa, Duke, and Joey were all worried about what happened to Yugi and Bakura's Evil spirit. They had went into the Shadow Realm a place they all feared.  
"do you think they are all right in there?" Téa asked.  
"knowing Yugi it is probably all under control. What could possibly happen to them." Joey said. "You know how good at those kind of things. Remember when Marik put us under Mind control Téa, He got us freed."  
"Yeah, but still you never know." She said Duke walked over to them.  
"I am going to go over to my house and search for a few things I will need to get the insurance to pay for this." Duke said He turned around and walked off.  
"He has a few problems up his sleeve. I wonder why This john guy doesn't like him. He hates Yugi because of the Millenium Puzzle, but why Duke?" Joey asked.  
"I know. I wonder what they want from him......" Téa said. She looked at the shadow Realm bubble "I hope Yugi is ok." Inside the bubble it was now Bakura's turn. He was ready to destroy John as fast of he could.  
"Now you mere mortal I'd like you to see the true Magic of my Millenium Eye! You have broken the last straw!" Bakura yelled while holding the Millenium eye up at his eye. "I will now master the power of the Millenium eye, by using it's magic finally after all this time!" He pushed the Millenium eye in over his eye.  
"what are you planing on doing you fool!" John asked. "Why would you try and destroy your own eye?" "I am going to use it's abilities that will allow me to read your thoughts and all the cards in your hand, your strategies as well!" Bakura said. The millenium Eye glowed and shot out a beam of light right at John's head.  
"what is happening!" John yelled as he was hit by the beam.  
"I am using the mind scan! It is a special ability of The millenium Eye. It allows me to scan your mind and read your thought." Bakura said. Yami knew that John was done for. It was hard even for him to stop it's power. It took the power of his friendship to block it pernemently. Bakura looked into his mind. "What, WHAT is happening! My Millenium Eye isn't working. I saw your first card in your hand, Tyrant Dragon, but then it went blank! WHAT HAPPENED!"  
"The magic I get from my Master is stopping your Millenium spell on my mind!" John said "And not only that but I am able to reflect the spell on your mind seeing all of your cards!" The Beam reflected back at Bakura.  
"You Reflect and I'll block. MILLENIUM RING! HOLD IT AWAY FROM ME!" Bakura said. The Millenium ring's pointers caught the magical spell and flung it out deep into the shadow Realm. "Now no one can read the opponent's mind." Bakura looked down at his hand. "Now Lets finish this Duel! I SUMMON THE White Magical Hat in Attack mode!" (1000/700) The Monster appeared in front of them.  
"Why would you play that in Attack mode! My Monster has 1900 points!" John said. Then A Card on Bakura's Side raised. It was a Trap Card Called Destiny Board! "WHAT DESTINY BOARD! If you can get all five Spirit messages out onto the field at once, you win the game automatically!"  
"Of course and with This card here" Bakura slips a card onto his magic and trap card zone. "SWORDS OF REVELING LIGHT! You won't be able to attack me for three turns! Meaning I'll be able to destroy you with it in no time at all!" Three swords came down from the sky! The trapped john's monster.  
"So I have to wait three turns to attack you! Big deal. You have two other cards that will take up space on your Magic and Trap Zone, meaning you won't be able to Spell out the message." John said.  
"Rules are ment to be broken you fool." Bakura said. "it is your move!"  
"fine then. I Draw my card!" John aid. He looked at the card. 'this card is useless! Why do I need to draw my Dragon seeker. It can't do much. But it is stronger then my monster on the field.' John picked up Zombie the dark off the field. "I will sacrifice my old monster and summon DRAGON SEEKER (2000/1600) in Attack Mode!" John said. His monster appeared and looked powerful. "Your lucky you have your Swords out. Now I can't attack!"  
  
"Of course you can't and since you ended your turn!" A magic card appeared on the field. It was Spirit Message "I". "My Message becomes more clear!"  
"YOU WON'T WIN!" John yelled.  
"watch me claim your soul. I draw a card. I play it in Attack mode. Lady Of Faith (1100/800)" Bakura said. "And now it is your turn" "I summon My Beast of Talwar (2400/2150) In attack mode by sacrificing MY Dragon seeker NOW!" John said. The Beast of Talwar appeared, but it too was trapped under Swords Of revealing Light. "I end My turn!" A Nether magic Card appeared on the field next to The Message "I" It was a Spirit Message "N". Bakura now has three letters. 'I wonder what he can possibly be planning by having all his spots filled up. Sure swords will expire after my next turn, but he has that face down card that he hasn't played yet. He has no room left to play cards!'  
"lets see here, my card I draw is a field Magic card!" Bakura said as he looked at his card. "It is called opposite space. And it allows me to play Magic and Trap Cards on your side of the field!" John looked shocked. 'Who knew a card even was real with that kind of power. I haven't heard of it before!' Yugi thought to himself while he watched the duel do by.  
"I now play a nether Monster card! Sangan! (1000/600)" Bakura said as the fury little three eyed monster appeared. "I end my turn!"  
"I don't know how you think you can just win by using my spaces. Do you think I am stupid! I have plenty of Magic Cards I can play face down to fill up every one of my two empty spaces!" John said. He laid two cards out face down. "I now also summon my Fiend Megacyber in Attack mode (2200/1200) and I can summon it with out sacrificing because you have two more monsters then I do!" The Megacyber appeared on the field. "Since this was my last turn under Swords Of reveling light I end my turn."  
"But since your turn ends, so do my swords of reveling Light, freeing one space on my field. Now I can play The spirit message "A" onto the field." Another message appeared on the field. "And now it is my turn. I play this card I had face down on the field. Dark hole! It destroys every Monster on the field! Now not only are your monsters gone, but I have and open slot to play my last spirit Message! It is your move now John."  
"I play this Magic Card! Monster reborn. It will revive my Beast Of Talwar! (2400/2150) In attack mode! I also summon my Ancient Elf Monster (1450/1200) in attack mode! I have both monsters attack your life points directly!" John yelled. He thinks he had enough power to win, but did he? A Big cloud of smoke blew over the field Yami watched carefully. Both John and Yami and Bakura think John has won!  
"This can't be I lost but how!" Bakura yelled. He watched as his life point counter headed for zero. "ERR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS LOSE!"  
"I think my Master will be pleas-"He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw The life point counter stop at 50 LP! "WHAT HOW CAN THIS BE" Life points- Bakura- 50/ John-2000  
"wait. IT all makes sense now!" Yami said. "When Zombie Attacked Bakura's life points, It lowered his life points to 3900, now that Beast Of Talwar and Ancient Elf have attacked, He was short by 50 life points, meaning BAKURA is going to win this Duel!"  
"NO I WAS THIS CLOSE TO WINNING!" John cried. The final spirit message appeared. It was "L" The message spelled out the word final and ended the Duel once and for all! "I LOST! FORGIVE ME MASTER!"  
"NOW YOUR SOUL WILL BE LOCKED HERE FOREVER!" Bakura cried out! "AND YOU CANT PROTECT YOUR SELF ETHER! BECAUSE YOU MADE THE BET AND NOW MUST PAY THE FEE!" The millenium Ring pointed right up at John. Then blasted him, sealing his soul in the shadow realm. "Yami, I helped you with this guy, now you and I will have a little Game. Two Millenium items for Two Millenium items. WINNER TAKES ALL! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Bakura looks at Yugi with an evil look as Yami begins to worry about what will happen in next...... 


	5. Escape From The Traps

CHAPTER FIVE: ESCAPE FROM THE TRAPS  
"Now Yami, what do you think? Duel me for the Millenium Puzzle and Necklace or anger me and possibly lose your soul." Bakura asked Yami.  
"Bakura. You may think you can control life over death but the truth is I will not accept your challenge, for I have no time for it right now. People's lives are in danger because of this new evil force threatening me." Yami told Bakura.  
"you don't accept my challenge Pharaoh? You'll be a sorry one. Even after I offered to give both the Millenium Eye and Millenium Ring as a prize. You are a fool, for now I shall banish you to the Shadow Realm for not accepting my Shadow Duel!" Bakura said angrily. A Beam from the Millenium Eye shot out towards Yami............It would take his soul. But then The millenium Necklace reflected the blast away from him. "WHAT YOU TRY AND HID FROM YOUR PUNISHMENT!"  
"I am not hiding Evil spirit, For I have not lost to you yet in a game, and that means you do not have the right to take my soul and my Millenium items. But if you must play a Shadow Game, I will play you in a game. But Not a game of time, a game of quickness. If you win, My soul and items are your, If I win you will be force to help me defeat this evil force." Yami said.  
"hum. I accept your challenge beating you will be easy, I would think the Duel Monsters World Champion would want to play at his own specialty, but WE will play a game, but what is it we will be playing?" Bakura asked. Yami holds out a notebook and a pencil.  
"we will play Hangman. I will only be allowed to use the names of Monsters out of Duel Monsters in the game though." Yami said.  
"hangman as a shadow Game?" Bakura asked. "You are more pathetic then I thought!" Bakura said.  
".If you can't guess it I win the." Yami said. "Now lets duel. I'll pick the word!" Yami drew six blanks on the notebook paper. "make your move!"  
"I will bet there is an I!"  
"correct" _ _ _ _ I_  
  
"NOW I WILL GUESS FOR AN S!  
"Wrong Bakura now I will draw a head onto the picture. Once I draw the body and the 4 arms and legs you will lose!"  
"that won't happen!" Bakura said 'now what Duel monster can he be hiding? I can't come up with any!'  
"Make your choice Bakura"  
"AS YOU WISH YOUR MILLENIUM ITEM WILL BE MINE! I CHOOSE D!"  
"lucky guess!" _ _ _DI_  
"I HAVE PROVEN MY SKILL NOW I WILL SAY A!"  
"luck seems to have fallen from you, for you guessed wrong again Bakura! Now In draw a body on to the picture! You have four guesses left before you will have hung your self!"  
"Watch me guess that monster card! It will be one in your deck probably! I guess it is..Is..IS....I don' know I will guest guess a letter. I Guess T!"  
"I draw an arm, 3 guesses left!"  
"I guess A! NOW THERE HAS TO BE An a!"  
"you were right! But not for long!" _ _ _DIA  
"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IS THIS!" BAKURA YELLED! "I GUESS M!"  
"Wrong again. You are left with two legs to be drawn!"  
"I WILL CALL P!"  
"Is that P for pathetic Bakura, you have guessed wrong again! You claim to be a great duelist, but you can't even guess this monster's name! If you can't get a letter this turn, You lose!"  
"I GUESS O!"  
"ER YOU GUESSED RIGHT!"  
_ _ODIA  
"Yami I don't know what your pulling here but I don't think that is a monster! You have cheated!" Yami stood Up.  
"Bakura I have never cheated, and I never will. Now make you last guess! And I bet you will guess wrong." Yami said loudly as the millenium Necklace glowed envisioning Yami with Bakura's last letter he will guess before he is defeated.  
  
"Lets hear your final guess before you are helping me and my friends take out John's Master and entire gang." Yami said  
"You want my Last guess, hum I will guess a R!" Bakura yelled. He watched Yami pick out the pencil and draw the finals Leg. Bakura had lost!  
"looks like I have won! If you were wondering the monster was Exodia!" Yami said  
"WHAT EXODIA THAT Isn't FAIR!" Bakura said. "I am not going to help you succeed on this mission of yours, I am going to be the enemy in this mission."  
"then I will be able to claim your Millenium Ring and millenium eye as my own!"  
"ERRR, FINE I WILL HELP! BUT DON'T EXPECT THIS EVERYTIME!" Bakura yelled. The Millenium ring glowed and the shadow Realm disappeared.  
"YUGI, Your all right!" Téa yelled when she saw him standing next to Bakura. 'how did Bakura get Pegasus' Millenium eye?' she thought Yami walked towards Joey and Téa.  
"Don't worry guys Bakura and Tristan will both be alright!" Yami said. "I will win both of their souls back! No Matter what! Just like Kaiba, Mokuba and My grandpa They will all be ok!" Someone walked up to Yami. It was a kid that was wearing the same outfit as John was.  
"Pharaoh Yami, I am a member of the Loyal Presidents, our members that have been sent to the shadow Realm today is your fault Yami. John was a great member. Now if you noticed earlier, your grandpa wasn't home!" The kid said  
"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO HIM! I AM WARNING YOU!" Yami yelled! "He did nothing to you!"  
"MY MASTER, has claimed Solomon's Soul. You can only retrieve it by winning the Tournament starting Tomorrow. Only then can you save your grandpa and friends." The kid turned and ran into the streets.  
"Loyal Presidents? Who ever elected them President!" Joey said. "More like Loyal idiots if you ask me!"  
"Joey, Téa I will need your help to stop this Master of the gang." Yami said. He turned around Bakura was gone. "BAKURA HE LEFT! HE PROMISED ME He'd Help me stop this new evil by sparing him his Millenium items." "You know I'll help Yugi." Joey said. "I think The evil Spirit ran off that way back there." Yami looked to where Joey pointed. There were billions of people down there. "Yug, I think that is where Tournament sign up is!"  
"Yeah look It is Weevil Under wood and Rex Raptor!" Téa said.  
"I guess it is no wonder Raptor told us you just show up and duel. HE DIDN'T WANT US COMPETEING!" Joey said. "THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO GO TÉACH DINO BRAIN A LESSON IN BUTT- KICKING!" Weevil noticed Yugi and Joey. He told something to rex who he was standing by. Then the two walked over to them. "HEY REX I SHOULD JUST!"  
"You could but I may have some information for you could use." Rex said  
"like I'd believe you again." Joey said  
"Rex may have lied to you before, but I wouldn't lie to you guys after losing to both Yugi and Joey." Weevil said  
"why should the believe you! I have seen you do many things before that would make me not believe a word you say!" Téa said.  
"Of course Téa, Weevil has done plenty of Bad things to us. As you remember he threw my Exodia cards off the boat to Duelist kingdom." Yami said.  
  
{{Weevil Asked Yugi If He Could see The Five Exodia Cards that he Beat Kaiba With. Yugi allowed it, because at this point Yugi thinks Weevil is a regular old Duelist, not A cheater. Weevil said for a long time he had been trying to come up with a way to beat the cards, and hadn't come up with anything, until that moment. He walked over to the side of the boat. And He throw them overboard. He left Quickly. Joey Decided to Jump Over Board to get them. Yugi Told Him Not to. but he did. He Found one. Joey moved a little bit farther. Joey found another card. Yugi Jumped out to get him back in. Just Then a rope Latter Came Down off the side of the boat. It was Téa And Tristan. Yugi and Joey Climbed it. Joey says he is sorry that he only got two Exodia cards back. But Yugi Said He didn't care. Joey Said He couldn't do anything right. Not Even save his own sister. None Of them knew he had a sister. He told Them Her Name Was Serenity, And She is going Blind, he said they can save her before it's too late, but the operation is like 3 Million Dollars. That is why he needs to Win The Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Téa Then Stood up and told them to believe in them selves, Yugi and Joey. Then Tristan Spotted The Island, Duelist Kingdom. They all stood up along the Front Of The ship with the wind blowing as they waited their new Journey at the Kingdom...}}.  
"Remember how he led you into that eact spot on Duelist kingdom when you two dueled!" Téa said.  
"I remember!" Yami said. {{When he said he'd give everyone one more Hour to prepare their Decks and their selves, and when the sky lit up with Fire works the Duels will begin. In That Hour, Yugi and Joey Talked about how They were going to Save their loved ones. Then The fire Works were launched. Pegasus Said Let the duels Begin. Joey asked Yugi who he was going to Duel First. Yugi Said He still had to get back at Weevil, so he choose weevil, He Just Had To find him. They saw him across afield next to a forest. Yugi held, Weevil I challenge You To A Duel! But weevil Turned and ran into the forest. Every one else followed him. THe woods were filled with Moths and Bees. When They Finally made it out of the forest, Weevil Was just Standing there as he was waiting for them. Yugi told him he wanted to Duel Him. Weevil said that Yugi had fallen it his Trap....Again. He Remembers Throwing The Exodia cards over board. The Millenium Puzzle activates. Weevil Agrees to the Duel. Weevil Stomps! Then An Earthquake seems to have started. A Huge Thing comes Out Of The Ground. It was a Dueling arena like the one Yugi Dueled Kaiba On, Only Smaller. Weevil Jumped up on to the built in elevator and went up to the top. Yugi Went too. Yugi Said They Would Play For Two Star Chips. Weevil Knew Yugi Only had one. He said why should he risk both his if Yugi only Has one. Yugi Agreed To give Weevil his entire deck if Weevil won with The Star chip. And the Duel Began. Weevil Summoned Killer Needle in attack mode (1200/800) Yugi Summoned Mammoth Graveyard in ATk mode too. (1200/800) Yugi Had the Mammoth Attack The needle. Normally both monsters would be destroyed but this time only Yugi's Monster Was Destroyed. Yugi Was Confused. He Knew it had to be one of the new rules. Then Weevil told Yugi About Field Advantages. They Were Playing on a field that was one half Wasteland and One Half forest. Just then Weevil's monster was destroyed too. This Was Because Yugi's Monster got A field Advantage as well. Yugi then realized why They had comer to a remote Island Just To Duel. It Was Because Of The duel Arenas and how every Monster Has it's "home Field Advantage." Weevil was very mad at Yugi finding out his secret strategy!}}  
  
"Well You don't know this Yugi, but during Battle City, Weevil played a few pranks on me too." Joey said.  
  
{{Joey walks down though Battle city trying to think of how he could get more locator cards then Mai. Then some kid sees him and asks if he is Joey Wheeler. He says he is. The kid tells him that his sister, Jessica has a big crush on him and she would like his autograph. Joey begins to write it when he notice's Joey's Duel Disk. The kid asks if he can try it on. Joey lets him. Joey takes it off and hands it to him. He begins again on the Autograph when he notices the kid has made a run for it. Joey chases after him. Up above them on a bridge over the road is Tristan, Téa, and Yugi's grandpa. They see two people chasing each other. Then they see one of them is Joey! Tristan jumps down and blocks the kid. He asks Joey how he let this kid get his Duel Disk. Joey says That's what he'd like to know. They all sit down and ask hi. He says that he finally got a good deck to duel with when some creep stole all his cards. They ask him what this guy looked like. He said he had "Bug eyes, and eyes like a beetle!" It must be Weevil Underwood. They all head off to find Weevil, when the kid too runs off into an ally. There was Weevil standing in the back corner. The kid told Weevil he did what he told him and the bought every word. Weevil promised him a rare card to do this. Weevil handed The kid a card. It was Gokobore, a very easy to get card. The kid was angry with him. Weevil asked if he wanted something else. He said he did He shot him with a spider web gun. Weevil left. Soon Joey Wheeler and The others saw him. Tristan asked him why he stole the cards. He said he didn't remember sTéaling any cards. Tristan asked him if he should refresh his memory. But Joey said he would Duel him insTéad. Weevil accepted. But weevil challenged him for a total of two locator cards. Joey didn't want to. But weevil said that was if he even had two. Then Joey said He accept the challenge. The Duel began. (LPJ-4000/W- 4000) Joey Went first. He summoned Swordsmen Of Landstar (500/1200) in attack mode. Weevil made fun of the pathetic monster. Joey set a card face down and ended his turn. Weevil summoned Flying Kamakeri #1 (1400/900) He had it attack Swordsmen of Landstar, but Joey reveled his Shield and sword Card reversing the attack and defense of every Monster in play. Flying Kamerkeri was destroyed. (LP-J-4000/W-3700) Weevil said when his Monster was destroyed in Battle he gets to summon the even more dreaded Flying Kamerkeri #2 (1500/800) It was now Joey's turn. Joey sacrificed his Swordsmen Of Landstar AND summoned the card he won from Espa Roba! Jinzo (2400/1500) Weevil was surprised to see this happen. Joey had Jinzo Destroy Weevil's Monster! (LP-J-4000/W-2600) It was weevil's turn. He set a Monster in Defense mode. Joey Had Jinzo attack Weevil's monster. It was A Monster that Attached it's self to Joey's monster and let weevil gain life points equal to half it's Attack points each turn! It Was Weevil's turn! (LP-J- 4000/W-3800) Weevil played another monster in Defense mode. Joey said his monster may be affected by a virus but it could still Cyber attack. He had it destroy Weevil's monster. It was a Monster that let him gain 1000 LP. (LP-J-4000/W-4800) It was Weevil's Turn Again. (LP-J-4000/W-5700) He played an other monster in defense mode. Joey summoned Panther Warrior (2000/1600) He had it attack His monster by scarifying Jinzo to do so. Now Weevil can't gain more life points! Weevil on his turn played a magic card that pulls a Monster card called Parasite Pasctiside (500/400) It puts it on Joey's field and it will infect all of Joey's monsters with it. It came from Joey's deck. Joey wondered how it got in his deck. Then he realized that kid was working for weevil and slipped the card in his deck while he had the Duel disk. Weevil said it wasn't his fault that Joey doesn't look at his cards before he duels. Joey said he could still attack if he scarifies a monster, but Weevil said he can't scerfice a parasite infected monster. Weevil then summoned Larva Moth (500/400) in Attack mode and played Cocoon of evolution on it (0/2000) in five turns it would evolve into a supreme monster. Joey remembered this card from when Yugi dueled Weevil. Weevil ended his turn by playing A card face down. Joey realized Weevil left the cocoon in Attack mode. He summoned tiny Guardian (1500/1200) in attack mode and had it attack it. But weevil said it was a trick. He revealed his face down card. Insect barrier. It prevented all Insect Monsters of Joey's not to attack, and while the parasite is in play all Joey's monsters are insects.}  
"I see Weevil. Now why should we believe a word you tell us!" Yami asked weevil.  
"I may have cheated in the past but this time I am going to play by the rules. And for your information Yugi, I know of a secret orinization forming, kinda like those weird Rare Hunters that ran around during Battle City. They call them selves the loyal Presidents." Weevil said  
"So we aren't the only ones who have heard of these people. They have taken the souls of both Tristan Taylor and Bakura Ryou already, they have also destroyed Duke devilin's Game shop." Yami said  
"and that is why I was stuck coming to your game shop Yugi. I saw the shop being destroyed as I went over to it. But it was destroyed instantly." Rex said  
"I bet you two are somehow members of this Téam! Joey yelled at Weevil and rex. Téa Slapped Joey with her purse!  
"They are trying to help us Joey." Téa said.  
"I must win this Tournament you two, For I two have lost people I care for to these people! They took my father's Soul and Weevil's Brothers soul as well." Rex said  
"Don't forget Yugi's grandpa's soul as well!" Joey added.  
"As much as we all might hate this we must all work as a Téam to bring this evil down and save the souls of the ones we have lost!" Yami said. "And who ever actually wins this Tournament will restore everyone's Soul. Just like I was promised by their Employee." The millenium Puzzle glowed and the Eye Of Anubis glows on Yami's forehead "I AM COMING FOR YOU LOYAL PRESIDENT MEMBERS!! AND DON'T LET ME FOOL YOU, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" 


	6. Domino 20

CHAPTER SIX- DOMINO 2.0 {{Yami and Téa enter Domino Museum. Even though it was late that night, it still was open. They walked though it. The Eye Of Anubis glowed on Yami's Head as he they arrived at a stairway that was blocked off. Yami said he was being pulled down there. Téa followed. Down there they saw the Ancient scripture Isizu shoed Kaiba. Yugi saw how he was on the scripture. He saw the Millenium Puzzle around his neck as well. He knew somehow this rock was real. Just then Isizu came in and addressed Yami as Pharaoh. She said she knew He would come. She told Him Her millenium Necklace has gazed 5000 years into the past and future. She says a evil will try to take over the world. It is Yugi and Yami's destiny to protect the world from destruction. Just as Yami did save the world in the past and protected the world from being destroyed. She also told Yami that she knows of a Tournament starting. If he wins it he will find all the Memories of his past. She turns around heading to leave and tells Yugi when he returns home he will find an invitation. He turns back to the scripture. He notices his opponent on the rock looked just Like Seto Kaiba! He knew somehow he would need to Duel Seto In this Tournament.}}  
"Yami do you think what Isizu told us that day will be involving this Torment as well?" Yugi asked. The millenium necklace kept showing Yugi visions of when he Met Isizu Ishtar That day. Yami walks over to the window and looks out into the deep black sky of Domino city as if he sensed something much worst would happen tomorrow when the Tournament started. "Yugi, for some reason we are viewing that day. There must be a reason, but we are yet to have the knowledge to know what every visions mean." Yami looks down at the deck they had newly assembled for the new Tournament. Domino 2.0 would be far more dangerous then both Duelist kingdom and Battle City combined. "I just wish we could find out the full capacity of the Millenium Puzzle and the necklace. If Marik wanted it this badly, it must have some magic that is beyond the srengh of our minds Yugi." "Yeah, but remember for Marik's plan he had it also required all three Egyptian God Cards!" Yugi said while showing Yami the three gods. "I am not totally sure of puling these three beasts in our deck. It may be to dangerous." Yami said. "They may be too powerful. Remember it was the winged Dragon Of Ra that destroyed Marik's evil half inner Duel with him." "Yeah, but we never know how Domino 2.0. will bring. This new evil may be strong, but we will just have to trust in the Heart of the cards the we want to save Tristan, Bakura, Grandpa, and Rex and weevil's family members." Yugi said. "well we better get to bed so we can be ready for the duels tomorrow." Yugi climbed into bed and under the blankets, While Yami looked out the window. He wasn't sure what would test them out this time. Over at Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba wasn't even thinking of sleeping yet. He was still at work, He was preparing for the Tournament. "Nothing will stop me from winning all three Egyptian God cards from Yugi. I know he'll be competing because why shouldn't he." Kaiba said to himself. He walked over a picked up his Duel disk. "I can't believe who ever is throwing this Tournament is putting Industrial Illusions Dueling Arenas all over the city, I won't be using those." He slipped on the DUEL Disk. And headed back home to the Kaiba Mansion. As Morning arrives in Domino Town, More Buses and trains pull into Domino Town with many Duelist waiting to play the card game. Many duelists that have never been to Domino, while others have played here in Domino Town for Battle City. Old friends of Yugi arrived and rivals also arrive in. each duelists brought their decks that they have built, and most had their Kaiba Corp Duel disk. As the clocks hit 8 Thirty, millions of Duelist have gathered in Domino Square. All ready to compete for the prize of money and wealth. Yugi was here in Domino Square with Téa. They couldn't find Joey any where. HE noticed a familiar face. One that he has saved in the past. Marik Ishtar, runner up in Battle City, Isizu Ishtar, another Finalist, and Odieon, the 7th Duelist O Battle city. They had all arrived in Battle City, and were looking for some duels. Marik saw Yugi and walked over to him. "Hi Yugi, sorry again for what happened in Battle City." Marik said. He had the Millenium Trod in his hands.  
"It is ok Marik, Once I found out what happened to you from Isizu, I knew you didn't mean it." Yugi said. Yugi was wearing his Duel Disk, Millenium Puzzle, and Millenium Necklace. "Sometimes you can get carried away."  
"Yeah I know. "Marik said. He noticed that Yugi was looking for someone "who are you looking for Yugi?"  
"I can't find Joey anywhere." He said He saw Isizu and Odieon were coming over.  
"good Morning Pharaoh." Isizu said "I see your still using the Millenium Necklace I have given You."  
"yeah, it has been showing me visions of Duelist kingdom." Yugi said  
"And we have been facing many troubles as well" Téa told them.  
"What kind of problems?" Marik asked.  
"there is this new evil force called the Loyal Presidents They can some how use some kind of powers that can counter that of a Millenium Item. Me and Bakura's Evil spirit have banished to of them to the shadow Realm already, but I do believe, that someday soon I'll be facing the Leader in the arena. He wants the power of the seven Millenium Items for some reason, it is why he has been after me and Bakura lately, but he seems to not like Duke Devilin ether, you guys should keep a close watch on the Millenium Rod, he'll probably seek it as well" Yugi told Marik. Marik holds the rod closer to him.  
"I'll be careful Yugi. I assure you." Marik told him. Then Marik, Isizu and Odieon walked away.  
"Do you think we can still trust them?" Téa asked. The Millenium necklace glowed. Yugi saw a vision of Marik and the others waving goodbye after Battle city.  
"I think we can Trust them." Yugi said. "Domino 2.0 is a different world then Domino was a month ago in Battle city." Yugi looked up at the giant TV in front of them all. He remembered what he found out the night Battle City was announced, all the adventures he had after He saw Kaiba On THe Big screen TV. {{Yami and Téa enter Domino Museum. Even though it was late that night, it still was open. They walked though it. The Eye Of Anubis glowed on Yami's Head as he they arrived at a stairway that was blocked off. Yami said he was being pulled down there. Téa followed. Down there they saw the Ancient scripture Isizu shoed Kaiba. Yugi saw how he was on the scripture. He saw the Millenium Puzzle around his neck as well. He knew somehow this rock was real. Just then Isizu came in and addressed Yami as Pharaoh. She said she knew He would come. She told Him Her millenium Necklace has gazed 5000 years into the past and future. She says a evil will try to take over the world. It is Yugi and Yami's destiny to protect the world from destruction. Just as Yami did save the world in the past and protected the world from being destroyed. She also told Yami that she knows of a Tournament starting. If he wins it he will find all the Memories of his past. She turns around heading to leave and tells Yugi when he returns home he will find an invitation. He turns back to the scripture. He notices his opponent on the rock looked just Like Seto Kaiba! He knew somehow he would need to Duel Seto In this Tournament. Latter that night at Domino Square, Yami and Téa had arrived there after returning home to find the Invitation. They arrive there to see duelists Yami here a evil laugh. It sounds just like the laugh of the person who was controlling Bandit Keith. He didn't see anyone though who looked suspicious. Then Téa and Yugi heard a voice calling them It was Mai Valentine. She noticed Téa was all dressed up. She asked if This was a Date. Téa said they were Just Friends. Yami asked who was hosting the tournament. Mai said no one knew exactly. She said there is a rumor going around that whoever it is they have a lot of Money and A big ego. She guessed Kaiba. Yami then realized it would be his destiny to Beat Kaiba in A Duel to save the world! Mai didn't get it anyway. She said" anyway I can say one thing for sure it certainly isn't Pegasus" Yami said Speaking of Pegasus this is beginning to look like Duelist kingdom allover again. Téa looked around. They saw allot of familiar faces. Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, and Mako Tsunami. Mai noticed Espa Roba, this duelist is said to uses ESP to win his duels. Just then all the bigscreen TVs in Domino Square turned to view Seto Kaiba on the TV. He said he was glad to see them all here. He said they would all be using A new and advanced version of The duel Disk System. The crowd liked that. He said they should now mention the most important new rule. On each Duel they will wager their Rarest Card and will give it to anyone who defeats them. Just then A helicopter flew over Domino Square! Kaiba was in it! He yelled out to everyone "IN EXACTLY ONE WEEK FROM TODAY MY BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN BE SHORE TO REGISTER AND GET YOUR DUEL DISK!"}}  
  
"THIS REMINDS ME OF THE DAY BATTLE CITY BEGAN TÉA. It was this exact location all us Duelist stood when Kaiba flew over us on the helicopter that night. I feel that something more dangerous than we know is about to happen. Much more" Yugi said. Then Téa and Yugi heard someone coming over. It was Joey. "Hey Joey, what took ya?"  
"I got caught up at home. I couldn't find my Duel disk. I like need it to duel. I feel it has a lucky touch. Hey I have only lost one duel ever on it and that was against The rare hunter I faced before Battle City." Joey said. "Because technically, I did defeat Marik's evil spirit in Battle City. I only lost because I fainted in the Shadow Realm."  
"yeah we know." Téa said. She looked at her watch. It was nine o clock. "The Tournament is going to start now!" All the duelist looked up at the TVs in Domino square. They saw a map of Domino city pictured on the Screen.  
"Welcome all Duelist to Domino 2.0! Here we gather in Domino City for the greatest Tournament ever on Earth!" The TV said. "Now a Word from our host here today!" on the TV the screen showed the cards falling on the screen very Rare cards! A Voice could be heard though it.  
"Duelist Welcome. This will be a completely new experience for you all, for this Tournament will use exiting new Rules!" The sponsor said. "And the winner of the Tournament will face me in A Duel, with many unique prizes!" Yugi stood in amazement as he saw who the Sponcer of the Tournament was. It was MAXIMILLION PEGASUS! 


	7. Ocean Chellange

CHAPTER SEVEN- OCEAN CHALLENGE  
"hum, So you duelists want to know these new rules do you? Me the creator of Duel Monster has extended the Total Life points you start with from the 4000 all you have been playing with since Kaiba's tournament all the way up to 8000! Plus there are many more rules, but I think you'll find them out on your own." Pegasus said. Yugi looked up at Pegasus.  
'I wonder why he is throwing Duel Monster's Tournament here in domino, I know he can't be after the Millenium Items Again. Bakura took his millenium eye after Duelist Kingdom.' Yugi thought. Pegasus heard a voice. He turned around too See Yami Bakura. He too then remembered what had happened and That Bakura possessed The millenium Ring. Bakura Asked Pegasus for a shadow Game Where they both put up their Millenium Item. What he couldn't win from Yugi, he maybe able to win from him. Pegasus accepted, but Bakura laid His deck on the table. He drew three cards and laid them on the table face down. He sad THe millenium Ring allows him too look into people's souls. He said The three cards represented part of his life. The first one was his past. Bakura flipped it face up. It Was the Happy Lover (800/700) card, It ment he had expressed the joys of love, however, The Card is upside down meaning it ended in tragedy. The second card was the present. Bakura flipped the card. it was The Mask Of Darkness (900/400). This card ment that all his present actions were all ment to fulfill something deep with in his heart, Bakura commented, Who would even think he had a heart. Pegasus was getting angry and wanted to just play the game. Bakura said ok, but first he had reveal Pegasus Future. It Was Doma The angle Of Silence (1600/1700) Bakura said it was appreciate card, because he was about to silence him Forever! He turned and said, This will be like no shadow game you have ever played, It will be played on the landscape of our minds! Just then a beam of light shot out of the millenium Ring and One came from the millenium eye As well. They were pushing at each other. Bakura said Pegasus' Mind was wearily, while his was fresh. Bakura's ring then pushed Pegasus at the wall Winning The Shadow Game. Bakura had won, so that initials him to take Pegasus Millenium Eye. He ripped it right off his head. PEGASUS gave out a load scream. 'so that is what happened, Bakura defeated Pegasus. The Millenium Necklace has old me plenty.' Yugi thought. He looked back up at Pegasus. "Now we'll talk about the finals duelists. Like in my Duelist Kingdom Tournament, We'll be using Similar objects to the star Chips." Pegasus said He held up a key with the top that had the eye of Anubis on it. "You will need to win 12 of these Keys. Once you have twelve of them you will report to Domino Museum, where you'll get further instructions from my friend Isizu Ishtar. She will tell you where to go with the keys, but it takes 12 keys to get to the hidden location here in Domino Town! NOW LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" The sky behind the TV lit up with Fire works as Pegasus disappeared off the Big screen. The tournament had begun. "Hey Yugi where do we get a key from.?" Joey asked. Yugi pulled the key out of his pocket. "I got one don't you?" Yugi asked. "where'd you get that Yugi!" "When I signed up" "How come I didn't get one?" "You did Joey, only you left to quick to get it so I have yours too." Yugi handed Joey his Key. "cool thanks Yugi!" Joey said. "Now what is our plan going to be?" Téa Asked. "We should go see if Duke is ok, he did want to enter this tournament if you remember. But His store was destroyed." Yugi said "You two get started on the tournament an I'll go find Duke!" Téa said. She started off towards Dukes house. "good luck you two!" "Joey, I think I should go and Find Bakura's evil Spirit, you go find some Duels." Yugi said "Of course!" Joey said. The two ran off in different directions. Yugi kept walking towards the aquarium He wondered if Bakura had been there. Just then a Duelist came forward. It was Mako Tsunami. "Greetings Yugi." Mako said. He was wearing his Duel disk as well. "Hi Mako. It has been a while since I saw you last." Yugi said. "Yes I know, Since Duelist kingdom." Mako said. "Yugi, how would you feel to a rematch with me. I may have lost to you in Duelist kingdom, but I am better now, I remember that being a heated match." Yugi plays Giant Solider Of Stone In Defense Mode. But With The small amount Of Land Left, The Stone Giant Still Had a Field advantage. (1560/2600) All Of Mako's Monsters Were too Weak to Defeat it's defense power. Mako summoned The man Eating Black Shark To help his monsters out and ended his turn. Now Yugi Switched the Stone Giant To Attack mode. And Had It Attack his own moon card. This Would Reverse The tides and Take all the Sea Mako had left. Yugi now Told Mako that he too Dueled for a loved one. and He would Never give up. He Nest played The Curse of dragon Card (2000/1500) and Equip it with the burning Land card which allowed him to attack all Mako's' monsters at once. Mako's Life points Drooped to Zero. Yugi had Won. Mako Still was Happy For Yugi. Yugi and Mako both shock hands and said that was a good Duel "Yeah I remember that was a tough Duel. I'd be happy to give you a rematch Mako!" Yugi said. "good, come with me, we'll duel inside the aquarium, so the crowds can be pleased to see a awesome Duel. "Mako lead Yugi into the building. Yugi remembered when he was in there last. He was trying to find his friends before Marik could get them. He looked forward to see the ocean arena. He knew this would be where He'd Duel, right in the center of the pool, there was the concrete bass where Joey had Dueled Mako in Battle City. "Now Yugi lets get down to the arena and give these People a show." Téa was knocking on Dukes door. She couldn't get an answer.  
'I wonder where he could be. I passed the disaster area on the way here and he wasn't there. Where could he be.' Téa wondered. She continued knocking on the door. Finally someone answered. It was duke, only he didn't look right, His hair was all messed up and his cloths were all beat up. Duke never dressed like this, even if his shop was destroyed. "Are you ok Duke?"  
"I am ok, I was just beat up by those psychic guys. What do they want from me anyway? I never did anything to them.............wait!" Duke said. He remembered back to the day before at school.  
  
"Attention everyone, We have a new Student Today!" The Téacher said loudly. "His name is John, he has just moved here from Chicago" A short kid walked into the room. He was holding a backpack and was wearing glasses. "tell us a little about yourself John" "Hi everyone, My Name is John, I am here from Illinois and I like to play games like Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice monsters-"He was interrupted By Duke Devilin.  
"Well I am glad to hear you like Dungeon Dice Monsters, You do know who invented the game don't You? It was me!" John looked at him as if he was faking it. "I really did, My name is Duke Devilin, I specialize in Dice and invented this Game....DUNGEON DICE MONSTERS"  
"They must want something with Dungeon Dice Monsters!" Duke said.  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Mako were in the arena the Duel will now start!  
"Mako I am warning you I am much better then I was in Duelist kingdom now!" Yugi said. The Millenium Puzzle glowed and it's power activated. "Yu- Gi-Oh!" Yugi and Yami's Minds merged into one.  
"I bet you are way better now, but I am as well, and by the seven seas I swear I won't lose this Duel!" Mako said. Both players Duel disks swung open and shot out their hologram projectors. "LETS DUEL!" Life points- Yugi- 8000/Mako- 8000  
"I'll go first By summoning My fearsome fish, known none other then as the Giant Red Sea Snake (1800/800)" Mako said. He laid his card on the field. A hologram of the Monster card appeared in front of Mako and glowed as the Fish appeared out if Front of them. "I'll also lay one more card face down on the field.!" Mako slipped a card into the slot for Magic and trap cards and a face down card appeared on the field. "Make your move Yugi"  
"Fine Then, I draw a card and summon the Skillful Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode!" Yami said. The monster card appeared out on the field and the magician appeared out on the field.  
"I don't like the look of this spellcaster!" Mako said. "I wouldn't ether for he has a special ability stating every time a Magic Card is played, It gets a token put on the field, once it gets three I can summon my Dark Magician from my deck, hand or graveyard!" Yami said! "and not only that but he can easily destroy your sea snake! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" The Magician jumped up and swung it's staff at the fish destroying it! Life points- Yugi- 8000/ Mako- 7900  
"Just like you Mako I too will set on more card face down." Yami said. A card appeared face down in front of Yami. "it is Your Move Mako!"  
'I thought so, this next move is for my father!" Mako said! 'First I play Fortress Whale Oath!" THE ritual card appeared on the field. "I need to make a double offering so I will sacrifice my Seven color fish and my FIEND Kraken cards from my hand!" Mako put the two monsters in the graveyard slot. "Now I can summon My Fortress Whale (2350/2100)!" The giant whale appeared on the field! "Next up is the Magical Field card Legendary Ocean!" A little door opened on Mako's duel disk. He slipped the magi card in and a giant castle appeared out behind them all. It surrounded the entire field and flooded it!  
"What is the meaning of this!" Yami yelled!  
"My Legendary Ocean card will power up all Water type monsters by 30% Of their attack power because of the Domino 2.0 Rules! It will also lower the level of all monsters in our hands by one level!" Mako said. "My Fortress Whale's Power will now increase all the way up to 3055!" The fortress whale jumped into the ocean water of the Legendary Ocean. "Now My Fortress Whale Attack The Skillful Dark magician!"  
"this is time to activate my face down card! The Magic Card Book Of Moon! It will shift your monster into face down defense mode. Making it unable to attack!" Yami said  
"My monster!" Mako cried  
Not only have I stopped your attack, but I have also completed my task of playing three Magic Cards! Your Fortress Whale oath and Legendary Ocean cards and my Book Of Moon! Making three Magic cards so now I can summon my Dark Magician from my deck!" Yami said. He took his deck found the Dark Magician and placed it on the field in ATTACK MODE. The Magician appeared as it's cape waved in the reflections in the water below it. It stood o top of the Legendary Ocean's Castle, above the water! "I have now summoned my favorite card The Dark magician (2500/2100) now you will face deftest! MAKO" 


	8. Ocean Currents

CHAPTER EIGHT: OCEAN CURRENTS  
"Dark Magician attack and DESTROY his face down FORTRESS WHALE NOW!" Yami screamed! The dark Magician jumped up in the air and slammed it's staff right at the face down card. A purple blast flew at the card. The Fortress whale flipped face up and was hit by the blast. But to Yugi's Surprise It wasn't destroyed by the attack. Life points- Yugi- 7770/Mako- 7900  
"Tell me Yugi, did you forget about the 30% field power bonus my monster gets from the Legendary Ocean? It also boosts it's defense points up to 2730!" Mako said  
'He is playing a great strategy, I wonder if I can actually defeat him in the end.' Yugi thought. Yami looked though the cards in his hand. He saw his chain destruction card.  
'this card might come in handy. I know there is a card Mako plays more then one of.' Yami thought. He picked the card up and placed it face down. 'this card may also scare him from attacking my dark Magician!'  
"awe a face down card?" Not to worry it is my turn now! I switch Fortress whale to attack mode!" Mako said as the whale jumped back into the water. "Next I set another card face down on the field." Another card appeared face down on Mako's field. "Finally I will have my fortress Whale destroy the Skill full Dark magician!" The giant whale dived right at the Magician. The Skillful Dark Magician was destroyed. Life points- Yugi- 6615/Mako- 7900  
"Well played Mako, but I assure you, it takes more then power to beat a Dark Magician!" Yami said. He looked up at the Dark Magician. "For now it is my turn, I play the Magic card Thousand Knives!" A bunch of knives appeared around Dark Magician.  
"What is happening are you destroying your own monster!" Mako asked  
"No it is completely the opposite. The dark magician will now throw the knives at your Whale, destroying it!" Yami said 'NOW DARK MAGICIAN KNIVE THROW!" The Magician thew the knives right at the whale and destroyed it. "Next up is a direct attack on your life points." The Dark Magician jumped up and blasted Mako's life points, but Mako was ready. He reveled his face down card, Tidal Defense!  
"My tidal defense card will prevent me from taking damage from land monsters like Dark magician. It also defends me from all Trap cards!" Mako said  
"I end my turn by placing one card face down." Yami said. A nether card appeared next to this other face down card.  
On the other side of town, Téa and Duke had set off to find Yugi and Joey. They couldn't find them anywhere!  
"Where can they be, there are way to many Duels! No where to go!" Téa said  
"I know. Look up there in the air it is the Dark magician. It is in the aquarium, lets go!" Duke said. They began to head for the aquarium, but were stopped by a mysterious man in a large black cloak. It looked kinda like the Rare hunters uniform only more creepy. "Move out of our way you freak"  
"I am looking for Weevil Underwood" The man said in a deep voice. "The two of us must Duel."  
"We don't know you creep!" Duke said. The man walked up to Duke.  
'So this is the boy my Loyal minions have told me of. He is the inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters, it isn't that dungeon Dice monsters is any use to us Loyal Presidents, it is his power with Pegasus we are after, that is what we need to get at the entire supply of Duel Monsters cards, the perfect weapon in sTéaling the seven Millenium Items, which will give me immortality! And once I gain control of Industrial Illusions, I will be able to control the world of Duel Monsters and conquer the entire World!' The man thought. "wait your Duke Devilin aren't you?" He looked at Duke.  
"Why I am, but I won't be helping today." Duke said.  
"What if I told you I am the leader of the loyal Presidents" The man said in a deeper voice.  
"YOU LITTLE!" Duke got angry at him and prepared to hurt him.  
"Duke don't remember what happened to Tristan and Bakura!" Téa yelled. Duke grabbed her and whispered in her ear. "Téa get out of here now, if I lose my soul he will get you as well! RUN NOW!" Duke told her "Please, I need to fight him!" Téa didn't want to, but did anyway, she turned away and left. She headed for the aquarium. Duke turned around to see the man was holding a black box.  
"This Duke Devilin is known as the Box of Eternal. I have millions of Souls in here. And yours will join these Souls once and for all." He said, he opened the lid of the box and duke was pulled within it's force.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Duke yelled as he was pulled into the mystical Box. The box was closed. Yugi was ready for Mako to make his move. He had his Favorite card, Dark Magician (2500/2100) out with two cards face down to protect it. All Mako had on the field was his Legendary Ocean Card. He had no monsters to protect him from Yugi's Dark magician. Life points- Yugi- 6615/Mako- 7900  
"Make your next Move Mako Tsunami!" Yami said.  
"As you wish Yugi Muto! I summon this monster in defense mode! And lay this card face down on the field." Mako said. Two face down cards appeared on the field in front of Mako.  
"Is that all you have!" Yami asked  
"you'll see my strategy soon enough!" Mako said "Now make your move!"  
"I will! I play Brain Control!" Yami said. "It allows me to take control of your monster for one turn!" The Magic Card appeared on the field. Two hands grabbed Mako's face down card and pulled it onto his side of the field. "I will sacrifice it to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)"  
"I will reveal my face down card Tornado Wall!" Mako said. His face down card flipped face up.  
"What does that do!" Yami asked.  
"This trap card requires I have the Magic card, Umi on the field, it will prevent me from all damage from Monsters to my life points." Mako said "And my legendary ocean card counts as Umi according to it's rulings."  
"Well then Mako, think again, I will reveal my face down Card Dust tornado!" Yami said "It destroys one Magic Or trap card on your side of the field!"  
"My Tornado Wall!" Mako yelled  
"Who said I was after your trap card. I am going to destroy your Legendary Ocean Field card!" Yam I said "Because once it is destroyed, Tornado wall is destroyed with it!" A giant tornado appeared on the playing field and sucked up all the ocean water and the Castle created by the Card. "Now you have nothing to stop my attacks by my Magicians! So I activate this Magic Card! United We stand! It will increase Dark Magician Girl's attack power by 1600!" (3600/3300)  
"NO!" Mako cried  
"It also increases my Dark Magician's Attack by 1600!" Yami said (4100/3600) "Now my Monsters Attack his life points!" Both magicians swung up their staffs and hit them on the ground blasting Mako's Life points. Life points- 6615 (Yugi)/ 200 (Mako)  
Mako placed his hand over his duel disk.  
"I surrender Yugi Muto. There is nothing in my deck that can stop your Monsters. You win, but it was an honorable Duel." Mako said. All the monsters and cards disappeared from the field. Yami walked over to Mako.  
"it was Mako, I will never forget this rematch." Yami said The two shook hands.  
"Yugi I want you to win this tournament for me and my father. I still haven't found him after all these years but I haven't given up yet and I never will." Mako said He pulled out his Tournament key and landed it to Yugi. "I believe this belongs to You Yugi."  
"Thank you Mako. I assure you, I'll win it. And I know you'll find your father someday." Yami said. He turned around. "Mako, I'll tell you this. If I do win this tournament and he 2 million dollar prize, I'll be sure to buy you the best boat I can get you so you can find him." Mako looked at Yugi with shock  
"You mean that?" Mako asked, thinking Yugi would turn around laughing. Yugi turned around.  
"Of corse I do. It is a promise." Yami said. He walked out of the water on the bridge to the stands, with two keys to the finals. 'and that will be something I will d if I win, We don't need to be rich, I am only in this to save Tristan, Bakura, My Grandpa and weevil and rex's family members.' Yugi thought. He walked forward into Domino City. Just messing Téa as she entered the aquarium. "where is Yugi, I don't see him anywhere' She thought. 'there is Mako tsunami, maybe he has seen him, I have to tell him about Duke.' She ran down to see Mako. "Hey Mako!" He turned around to see her. "hello my old friend." Mako said "Can I help you with anything?" "Have you seen Yugi?" She asked. "Yes he just left here. I don't know where he was heading though." He said.  
  
"Thank you Mako!" She said as she turned around and ran outside to look for Yugi. 


End file.
